


The Piano

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this like two years ago and fied it up, Idk i just wanted to write something soft, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Joseph finds a piano while in STEM and decides to play it to relax. Ruvik finds him and joins him in playing.





	The Piano

“Where am I now?” Joseph held his pistol in his hands, looking around the building he was in. He walked over to a door and pressed his ear against it, not hearing anything Joseph decided to push it open. He walked inside and looked around; the room was completely empty other than something covered by a sheet in the middle of the room. “Hm.”   
Joseph lowered his gun as he walked over to the sheet. He placed his hand on it, expecting it to move, and when it didn’t he gripped the sheet and pulled it off. “A piano? What in the world.... What’s a piano doing here?” Joseph circled around it, checking for traps on it just in case. “No traps. For once.” Joseph went to the front of the piano and lifted the lid, dust coming off as the keys were revealed in perfect shape.   
Joseph stared down at the keys and pushed his finger down on one, a loud high note playing and echoing in the room. He glanced around to make sure he didn’t suddenly set himself up for a death trap by the haunted, then walked over to the door and shut it again, checking for a lock. “No lock...” He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them up again before turning and walking to the piano. He sat down at the bench and placed his fingers on the keys and closed his eyes as he began to play out a tune.   
It was something he remembered he’d played at Sebastian and Myra’s wedding, just a song he would play at home alone, something he had learned back before he moved to America.   
Joseph smiled at the memories, listening to the sounds of the piano as he played gently, something he hadn’t done since Myra left Sebastian and he hadn’t had the time to play. Joseph opened his eyes, looking down at the keys as his fingers pressed them down. He hummed along with his playing and closed his eyes again as he could feel them burning and watering, from memories and dust.   
Joseph lost track of time, playing the piano, finishing the song and then moving on to other songs he knew. Simple songs, exciting songs, just things he felt like he should play. He didn’t even notice that anything had changed until he stopped and stood up.   
“You’re good at playing.” Joseph jumped and grabbed his gun, spinning around and aiming it at Ruvik. Ruvik calmly walked over to the piano and sat down on the other end of the bench, placing his own fingers on the keys. “I used to play.” Joseph raised his eyebrow, his gun still aimed at Ruvik. “Go ahead and shoot me, won’t do you any good.” Ruvik looked at him and smiled. “I heard you playing. Would you mind playing a song with me?”   
“What?”   
“Play it again. With me.” Ruvik set his fingers on the keys. “Do you know Claire De Lune?” He looked over to Joseph. “Put the gun down, and sit.” Joseph and Ruvik stared at each other for a moment before Joseph set his gun in his holster and sat down on the other end as Ruvik began to play the song. Joseph recognized it and once he remembered how to play, joined him a few notes later, their songs synching up after a few bad note. Ruvik playing the song in a lower pitch and Joseph in a higher, but together they sounded amazing. Both sounds swirling together as their fingers never once collided, never once played a sour note, and it seemed as though all was calm.   
As the song ended, they slowed down and stopped, Joseph looking over at Ruvik as his face was covered by his hood. “Play it again Laura...”   
“Laura?” Ruvik looked at him and scowled, as he did Joseph’s hand went straight to his gun.   
“Don’t. No need for that.” Ruvik stood up and cleared his throat. “Thank you... That was nice.”   
“Sometimes you just need someone to play with.” Joseph nodded, looking at the bench and gently running his fingers across the keys.   
“I suppose.” Ruvik was staring off into space now, drumming his fingers on the piano top. “Joseph was your name correct?”   
“Yes...”   
“Lovely.” Ruvik looked at the ceiling and shook his head. “I suppose I’ll see you around Joseph...”   
“Yes... I suppose...” Ruvik walked over to the door and placed his hand on it, vanishing into the air. Joseph watched him leave then nodded to himself and stood up, grabbing his gun and putting it back in its holster before leaving through the same door he had entered, surprised the playing hadn’t attracted of the haunted.   



End file.
